Forgotten Love
by ndobrevah
Summary: "Life is all about moments and how they change our lives forever. What if one day you could no longer remember any of them?" What happens when a tragic accident strikes, and Elena looses her memories? How will Damon handle the fact that the girl he loves has no idea who he is? Will he be able to make his fiancé fall back in love with him? AU/AH (Based off 'The Vow')


**AN:** **So I was thinking about new ideas for a DE story, when I thought of the movie 'The Vow', so I decided to take that idea and write a DE story surrounding it! Just to be clear, I am not trying to steal the idea for the story, all credit goes to writers of 'The Vow'. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Elena's POV

It was unseasonably cold that winter- so cold that it called for wearing 4-layers of clothing, a scarf, a beanie and gloves. Snow was falling for the first time in years, paving an icy sheet of white crystal on the roads.

"Damon! What are we doing out here? It's absolutely freezing!" I gasp as Damon leeds me out of our house and into the icy cold night. The fierce wind knife against my exposed face as I feel the ice seeped between the cracks in my rain boots.

"Just wait a minute!" Damon chuckles as he covers my face with his gloved hand. "I promise, it will just be a second."

He leeds me down the isolated road, which is brightly illuminated with bright Christmas lights and street lamps. It was perfect, he thought. She was going to love it. When we finally reach our destination, Damon stops.

"Okay. Keep your eyes closed, okay? I'm going to count down from 5, and when I reach 1, your going to open your eyes, okay?"

"Okay" I laugh, amused and intrigued by the whole act.

"5….4….3…2-"

"Wait do I open my eyes before 1 or after?"

"Elena!"

"Okay! Okay I'm sorry! Can I open them now?" I take his silence as a yes, and slowly lift my eyelids apart. My eyes adjust to the new scene in front of me. I am standing in the middle of a deserted playground, the Christmas and fairy lights entwined between the equipment. But it wasn't just an ordinary park. It was where Damon and I had first met, when they were only 6 years old. I remembered how Klaus Mikaelson, my brother's at the time best friend, had pushed her off the swing and Damon had offered a hand to a crying stranger.

"Damon! It's beautiful! Did you do this all yourself?" I exclaim.

But he doesn't speak- instead; he leads me towards the swing, and sits me down. Then, he gets down on one knee, pulls a black box out of his pocket and snaps it open, revealing a dazzling diamond ring that shines brightly in the darkness.

"Elena Gilbert, I love you. I've loved you since the moment I helped you when you fell off this very swing. And just as I promised you I wouldn't let that bully push you off again, I now promise to love you until the very end, through thick and thin, good times and bad times. And if you let me, I promise to never let a day go by without telling you how beautiful, smart, kind, and wonderful you are. Elena Gilbert, will you marry me?"

I can recall a million different times throughout my life when I had been asked a question, and a million different responses had run through my head. At school, at work, at home, when people asked me what I wanted to be when I grew up. But this time, when Damon Salvatore uttered the 4 words that I had been craving to hear for the past 18 years, there was only one answer I knew how to say. "Yes".

* * *

As we walk slowly back towards our house, we admire the beautifully decorated houses along the road- each with its own unique character and style. I twist the beautiful ring around my finger, knowing that it was the perfect fit. But it wasn't just the ring that was perfect. The entire night had been perfect. How he had brought me to the place where we had first met, made an effort to decorate it, and pick out a gorgeous ring that he knew I would love. He was perfect. As I gazed up at him, I knew every word he had spoken was true. I knew he would live up to it and love me until the end of time, just as I would him.

"Did you really know that you loved me the moment we met at the park?" I ask playfully.

"I knew from the moment I saw you swinging on that swing set, smiling as you soared higher and higher. And when you fell, well that was my excuse to go and talk to you."  
I giggled. Damon knew the perfect answer to every question.

Just then, bright lights illuminated the streets from behind us as we heard the sound of a racing car. It was coming towards us.

"Elena!" I heard Damon scream. "Elena!"

"Damon!" I didn't know where to move. I couldn't see him-

"Elena! Elena move out of the way!"

"Damon!" I scream at the top of my lungs. "Dam-"

* * *

Damon's POV

I can't stop pacing. It's what I do when I'm scared, nervous or anxious. But I've never been more scared then I am right now. Elena's been unconscious for 27 hours now. The doctors say that the car hit her real hard- sending her flying backwards as she hit her head hard on the side of the road. They say she'll survive, but she has serious brain damage and broken bones. I can't help but feel like it's all my fault. I should have pushed our out of the way let the car hit me- but my first instincts were the dive out of the way. I can't believe I let this happen to her. I'm not much of a crier- but when I saw her, all bandaged up, bruised and scarred, teared up is an understatement. I mean they say she'll be completely fine, released in a couple of days, and that I have nothing to worry about. But she is my fiancé, and I would gladly put my own life in front her hers in any given situation, not doubt about it.

"Damon Salvatore? Elena Gilbert is awake and responding, would you like to come in and see her?"

The moment my eyes set upon hers, I smiled instantly. She looked just as she had before, minus the bruises, scars and confused look.

"What… what happened?" she managed to utter, rubbing her temples with her hands.

"Elena... you were in a tragic car accident, but thankfully you'll be okay. How are you feeling?"

"Fine, I guess…" she says. "Are my parents here?"

"I gave them a call and they'll be here within the next hour" Damon reassured.

"Thank-you doctor."

Wait… what did Elena just call me? Did she just call me _her doctor?_

"Elena… what are you talking about what is she talking about?" I turn to the nurse, my voice now raised to a yell. "Why is she calling me her doctor?"

"Elena, this is your fiancé, Damon Salvatore, you remember, right?" she nurse asks slowly.

"No… I don't have a fiancé, And I've never seen this man before."

* * *

**AN: There it is guys! I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! I think this story has a lot of potential and I can't wait to explore the possibilities! Please do review if you liked it! I read and appreciate each and every one! x**


End file.
